


Soul Roommates

by Akira_of_the_Twilight



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Misunderstandings, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-15 03:36:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11222475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_of_the_Twilight/pseuds/Akira_of_the_Twilight
Summary: Prompt: Since you mentioned it, Ironhawk college AU where everyone thinks tony and Clint are just friends and Tony has a terrible reputation for being a slut but it turns out he and Clint have been monogamous for YEARS and it's just rumors.“Clint. Tony,” Steve spoke like he was talking to a potential jumper who was standing on the edge of a rooftop. “We all know you love each other.”“Maybe a little too much,” Rhodey added.Steve sent Rhodey an annoyed look, and Rhodey sent it right back.“Listen, you two can’t marry each other just because you make good roommates,” Sam cut in when he saw Steve and Rhodey headbutting.





	Soul Roommates

**Freshman Year**

“So, how would you feel if we stored the XL twin beds and we got bunk beds instead?” Tony, Clint’s new roommate, motioned at aforementioned twin beds as he stood in the middle of their dorm room. They had bumped in each other as they had been moving in, and learned that neither one of them had a parent or friend helping them, so they’d spent most of the afternoon helping each other bring in their boxes of stuff and building a fort instead of setting up their room.

Clint was currently rearranging one of the walls of said fort. “I can chip in to pay for bunk beds, but unless you can afford to pay the storage fee, we’re sticking to the twin beds.”

“So bunk beds it is.” Tony clapped his hands together. “You can even take top bunk. I like to stay up late, so if I’m on the bottom bunk you won’t notice the light from my computer as much. I can even put up a sheet.”

“Seriously?” Tony was going to pay for storage and let Clint have top bunk? Either Tony was the best roommate ever, or this was some sort of trap and Tony was going to be the worst roommate ever.

Tony nodded, then gestured to the wall where one of the twin beds was located. “We can put a TV over there. I’ll pay for cable, unless you’re already set up for a streaming service.”

“Dude! Are you for real?”

Tony pinched himself. “I feel real.”

A smile spread across Clint’s face. “I think I’ve just fallen in love with you a little.”

**Sophomore Year**

“So, you up for it?” Bobbi shouted over the music and drank from her party cup. She nodded at the yellow laminated paper dangling from Clint's neck.

It was the makeout party of the year. Everyone had to wear tags: green, yellow, or red. Red signified no kissing allowed at all, yellow was “ask first,” and green was “go for it.”

Tony and Clint had discussed it. Both had been tempted to wear green, but they had agreed it would be better to wear yellow instead.

Clint considered Bobbi. She was attractive. Very attractive. He really wanted to kiss her, but Tony had made a comment two weeks ago that he thought Bobbi had a crush on Clint. Even if it was a makeout party with no strings attached, Clint didn’t want to risk the fall out.

Besides, he had a suspicion there was a reason why Tony had brought up the crush.

“Sorry. Tempting, but my significant other might not be happy.”

“You have a girlfriend?” Bobbi frowned and cocked her head. “How come I’ve never seen her?”

Clint just smiled.

“Clint!” Tony shouted over the music as he barreled toward Clint. He shoved people aside, only pausing to grab someone wearing a green tag by the face to kiss them loudly and comically, then push them away.

Tony threw himself at Clint, his arms flopping over Clint’s shoulder and around his waist. He kissed Clint messily around his mouth, his lips never quite landing on Clint’s just right. His breath reeked of alcohol. “I love you. This party is awesome. You’re awesome. So glad we agreed to this.”

Finally, Tony’s lips found Clint’s and he shoved his tongue into Clint’s mouth.

Clint sputtered and pushed Tony’s face away. He laughed when Tony pouted at him. “You were using your tongue like my mouth was the bottom of a Nutella jar with the last bit of chocolate inside.”

“Hey, Tony,” Bobbi started hesitantly, “Clint is wearing yellow.” She pointed to Clint’s tag for Tony.

Tony scrunched his face, his alcohol addled brain not comprehending. “I think you’re missing something, Bobbi.”

Clint waved away Bobbi’s concern. “It’s okay. Tony can kiss me whenever he wants, as long as I’m not mad at him.”

Tony grinned. “Isn’t he great?” Tony asked Bobbi.

Bobbi gave them an odd look, like she didn’t know quite what to make of them. “Yeah.”

**Junior Year**

“Looks like Tony’s made a new friend.” Sam chuckled as he elbowed Clint in the side.

Clint looked up from his stir fry bowl.

Tony was chatting with Helen Cho from his Cellular and Molecular Biology outside of the checkout line for cafeteria food. The two were laughing. Helena hugged her tray in one arm then reached into her pocket with the other. She pulled out a pen. Tony offered his arm for her to write on.

“Damn.” Sam smirked at Bucky across the table. “Tony may have more game than you.”

“Doesn’t change the fact that you’re still single.” Bucky snatched a fry off of Sam’s plate.

“Quality, Bucky. That’s what I’m looking for.”

“Doesn’t mean you can’t have fun while looking.”

Tony and Helen had separated. Tony headed over to Clint’s table.

Clint smiled and nudged Sam to scoot over to make room for Tony.

With a grunt, Sam did so. “So how’s the new girlfriend?” Sam teased Tony.

Tony rolled his eyes. “More like lab partner.” Tony sat beside Clint. Tony had only been seated for a second when he wrapped his ankle around Clint’s under the table. “Clint’s the only person for me.”

Tony pecked Clint on the cheek.

Bucky rolled his eyes. “We get it. You two are soulmate-roommates. No need to kiss each other in front of us.”

Clint and Tony shared a look and grinned.

Clint grabbed Tony’s face and gave him a hard, messy kiss that went on until Sam threw his french fries at their faces.

Tony and Clint laughed as they broke apart.  

**Senior Year**

“Clint. Tony,” Steve spoke like he was talking to a potential jumper who was standing on the edge of a rooftop. “We all know you love each other.”

“Maybe a little too much,” Rhodey added.

Steve sent Rhodey an annoyed look, and Rhodey sent it right back.

“Listen, you two can’t marry each other just because you make good roommates,” Sam cut in when he saw Steve and Rhodey headbutting.

“I don’t see why not." Tony paced his dorm room as he looked up wedding venues on his tablet.

Clint laid sprawled on the couch, his chin resting purposefully in his hand to show off the gold band around his finger. “I think it’s the perfect reason. I mean, we have been dating for almost four years now, and we clearly enjoy living together, so why not-”

“What!” Steve, Rhodey, and Sam shouted in unison.

Clint smirked. “Have you three really been this oblivious?”

Tony scoffed. “More like they assumed I was banging every girl I talked to.”

Clint feigned ignorance. “But the kissing, Tony. We kiss all the time. We’ve even held hands when walking. For the last two years we’ve gone on vacations with each other for the holidays. We also share clothes and stuff. I feel like we’ve been pretty blatant.”

Tony gave the trio a pointed look. “I don’t know why they’ve never figured it out. All I know is, none of them should become detectives.”

“This has gotta be a prank,” Sam said.

Rhodey shook his head. “Nope. I know when Tony is lying. He’s serious. Congrats, you two. Sorry, for being a thick dumbass.”

“Does anyone else feel like everything they know is a lie?” Steve asked.

Sam huffed and clapped his hand on Steve’s shoulder. “I feel you on that. However, you have to admit, looking back on it, it does seem obvious. We should have questioned them when they started talking about sharing showers to conserve water.”

“Or you know, when we both answered the door naked that one time,” Tony added.

“So, do you three think our last name should be hyphenated, or should we make up an awesome last name?” Clint asked. “How about ‘Legend of Zelda’ for a last name?”

“Only if both of us change our middle names to ‘the’,” Tony responded.

Clint looked up at Tony adoringly. “You complete me.”


End file.
